The present disclosure relates generally to binder support apparatus to support the front cover portion of a binder apart from the rear cover portion of the binder.
Binders, such as 3-ring binders, may contain one or more pages of material (e.g., material to be read or referenced by a user). Such binders are often stored on bookcases, shelves, file cabinets, or the like. The amount of material contained with a binder may often dictate the shape of the binder. For example, if the binder contains more or less than a certain amount of material, then the binder may not define rectangular, box-like shape. For instance, the binder may be a triangular or isosceles-trapezoidal box-like shape. Such shapes, however, may be inefficient and/or ineffective for the storage of binders on bookcases, shelves, file cabinets, or the like.